


Contigo Siempre  Daniel

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daniel LaRusso Pov, Daniel LaRusso Sad, Daniel LaRusso Whump, Daniel LaRusso insecure, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Divorced Daniel, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Johnny Lawrence protector, Johnny Lawrence worried, Johnny really cares about Daniel, M/M, Not Beta Read, OCC - Freeform, Self-Blame, lawrusso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Un día tranquilo en la vida de Daniel LaRusso que cambiará para siempre por la visita de John Kreese a su Dojo como siempre pésimo resumen lo siento.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aclaración 1 estos personajes no son míos solo el trama de la historia.
> 
> Aclaración 2 Lamento el occ de los personajes y la ortografía y gramática como dije. Se me ocurrió esto de repente, este fic. Espero que les guste.
> 
> aclaración 3 lamento la occ de los personajes y la ortografía y gramática no tengo beta perdón por eso.

Era otro día tranquilo aquí meditando en mi dojo, desde que me divorcié de Amanda toda mi vida fue un completamente un caos, por ejemplo mis hijos salieron muy lastimados después del divorcio tanto y apenas me visitan y eso me dolía bastante que no estuviera conviviendo con mis hijos y la razón de la de por que estaba distanciado de mis hijos fueron por dos motivos el karate y por Johnny Lawrence.

Si Johnny ese adolescente que me hizo la vida de cuadritos ahora es la persona más importante de mi vida y la razón la que me separe de mi ex esposa, fue cuando lo volví a ver después de treinta cuatro años, sacó estos sentimientos que tenía oculto sobre El obviamente Johnny no sabe mi enamoramiento hacia el siempre los oculté muy bien en frente de su presencia desde que éramos adolescentes.

Yo sabía que jamás correspondería mis sentimientos después de todo nos odiábamos, desde la adolescencia nos estábamos haciendo la vida imposible y solo por una chica, pero la verdad estuve con Ali fue por que quería que Johnny sintiera celos de mi por estar con su ex novia lo sé un poco inmaduro de mi parte yo lo único quería era su amor por mi pero nuestra enemistad fue muy enorme que mis sentimientos además estábamos en los 80 y de seguro si Johnny se hubiera enterado me hubiera dado una gran golpiza.

Suspiro tristemente al recordar mi época de adolescente y de como Johnny me molestaba, aun así espero algún día decirle mis sentimientos aunque eso signifique que me odie más de lo que ya estaba, yo jamás podía odiarlo a pesar que me dolía tantos sus palabras hacia mi o por que estaba entrenando su hijo en vez que él entrene a Robby ese día vi unos ojos furiosos hacia mi y sentí allí en esos momentos que mis todas esperanzas con Johnny sería en vano él no sentiría lo mismo por mi, así que me resigne y volví a lo mío ocultando de nuevo estos sentimiento en mi corazón pero sabía muy bien que no sería fácil olvidarlo.

Sobre todo cuando Amanda y mis hijos notaban mi enamoramiento hacia él y por eso se distanciaron Sam y Anthony al saber que su papá era bisexual y otra parte de mi corazón se rompió a saber que quizás mi hijos me odian por mi orientación sexual.

Siento que caen lágrimas en mis ojos y rápido las limpio odio ser débil y no manejar bien mis emociones y el Sr. Miyagi lo sabía también que me reprendía diciéndome que estaba bien que aveces dejara salir mis emociones y que para nada era débil pero aun así siempre lo sería por eso ya nadie me quiere ni mi ex, ni mis hijos ni sobre todo Johnny que no tiene idea de como me siento y cada vez que nos miramos a pesar que me miraba con un enorme odio en sus ojos azules que deseaba que me tragara un agujero negro y no saliera salir nunca de allí.

Cuando termino de meditar me levanto y voy a prepararme un sándwich para comer mientras esperaba que Robby viniera para su entrenamiento, es increíble lo que ha mejorado Robby en el karate y en cuando lo salve de esos matones sabía que tenía un enorme potencial solo espero que Johnny viera como ha mejorado su hijo, a pesar que está en contra que yo le enseñe pero Robby me impresionó bastante en defenderme y que tenía el el derecho con quien quería entrenar ambos lo mirábamos sorprendidos por sus palabras aunque luego vi dolor en los ojos de Johnny que hizo se me rompiera el corazón no lo quería ver triste pero esa fue la decisión de Robby y se tenía que respetar.

Cuando termine de prepáramelo lo comencé a comer a fuerzas, estos últimos días no tenía tanta hambre quizás por todo lo que ha pasado desde mi divorcio hace cinco meses toda mi vida cambio, mis hijos distanciados de mi, me quede sin trabajo donde trabajaba con Amanda, y ahora estaba enseñando karate solo con Robby ya que los demás padres habían inscritos a sus hijos a Cobra Kai lo único que faltaba para que mi vida no pudiera empeorar más, todos esos problemas hicieron que no durmiera y comiera bien, casi ni dormía y si lo hacía solo eran dos horas diarias y eso se notaba ya que luego Robby me miraba con mucha preocupación en su rostro y me preguntaba si estaba bien, yo lo único que le hacía era poner una sonrisa falsa diciendo que todo estaba bien, aunque claro no lo fue si no todo lo contrario, pero no quería preocupar más a Robby por mis problemas suficientes tiene con sus padres para que también tuviera con los míos.

Ya cuando termine de comer el Sándwich comienzo a escuchar pasos en la entrada debe ser Robby si no quien más, dejó el plato en el lavaplatos y me dirijo afuera para recibir a Robby con una sonrisa en mi rostro solo para que desaparezca para ver que era Kreese mirándome con una mirada maniática en su rostro.

\- Oh…hola LaRusso cuánto tiempo sin verte- comentó con esa sonrisa burlona acercándose a mi yo de inmediato pongo mi posición de combate.

\- Que es lo qué haces aquí Kreese no tuviste suficiente en el 85 cuando le di su merecido a Mike Barnes – comenté furioso a ver que estaba en el Dojo de mi difunto maestro y que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- A decir verdad no, lo que quiero es venganza por todo el daño provocaste – comentó y enseguida comenzamos a pelear, estaba esquivando sus golpes y él los míos con una sonrisa en su rostro- que sucede LaRusso eso es lo único que puedes hacer – me estaba provocando y lo estaba logrando a ver cómo de pronto hizo que lo atacara con ira y él esquivaba todos mis movimientos que de pronto siento su puñetazo en mi estómago que hizo que retrocediera y viera una mirada depredadora en su rostro antes de volver atacarme esta vez no podía esquivar todos sus golpes ya que el golpe que me dio en el estómago hizo que me desconcentrara por completo y recibía golpes en mi cara y pecho hasta que en una de esas siento que su pie me golpea en mi rodilla lastimada y hace que caiga en el suelo con un grito de agonía en mi rostro y vea Kreese riendo - que sucede todavía te duele tu rodilla que débil eres – comentó agachándose y agarrando de mi pierna mala y yo lo miro con un miedo en mis ojos a ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer haría que estuviera incapacitado por meses.

\- Por favor Kreese no lo hagas – supliqué con voz débil como fui aquel niño que llego de New Jersey todo asustado a llegar a un nuevo pais.

\- Eso es por todo el daño que provocaste LaRusso tu no sabes por tanto lo que pase para hacer crece ese Dojo que ahora es de Lawrence así que ahora verás lo que se siente y que mejor que romperte tu pierna y no enseñes karate por un buen tiempo – y con esas crueles palabras apretó sus manos a mi pierna y la doblo hacia un lado hasta rompérmela yo grito cuando oigo el hueso romperse de mi pierna y escucho como se ríe lanzando mi pierna destrozada al suelo sacándome más gemidos adoloridos – ahora si estamos a manos Sr. LaRusso un placer volver a verte – comentó pateando mi pierna para después irse riendo y ya cuando desaparece de mi vista comienzo a llorar de dolor y observar mi pierna.

Cuando la veo siento que más lágrimas caían en mi rostro estaba bien doblada con ángulos que no era normal hacía una pierna, me dolía bastante y de seguro que fue más que una sola fractura en el hueso y puede que haya roto más, el dolor era insuperable no dejaba de gritar y sabía que pronto perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento, saco en mi bolsillo mi teléfono y Marco a la única persona que pienso.

\- Bueno… habla Johnny – escucho la voz de Johnny en el teléfono.

\- Johnny…soy…Daniel- comentó con voz que casi suena rota.

\- LaRusso que quieres no tienes suficiente por quitarme horas con mi hijo para molestarme más no sabes lo despreciable que eres ahora dime que quieres LaRusso, así que habla de una vez lo que tengas que decir – me respondió enojado y esas palabras me dolían bastante más que mi pierna destrozada.

\- Perdón Johnny ya no te volveré a llamar más, solo por favor puedes hacerme el favor de llamar una ambulancia hacia mi dojo – comenté ya en agonía y en entonces escucho ahora la voz preocupada de Johnny.

\- LaRusso que sucede para que diablos quieres una ambulancia – comentó gritando pero entonces ya no lo escucho el dolor es insoportable y antes de perder la conciencia fue escuchar sus palabras angustiadas antes de caer en la oscuridad


	2. Chapter 2

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente hasta que siento una mano en mi frente y eso hace que abra los ojos y lo primero que vea son unos hermosos ojos azules mirándome con un preocupación en ellos y yo observo todo aturdido ya que me encontraba en mi habitación con mi pierna levantada enyesada y suspiro derrotado a saber que ese maldito me la rompió y vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada a Johnny y a Robby mirándome con preocupación en su rostro.

\- Vaya con que ya despertaste LaRusso tremendo susto que nos metiste a mi y a Robby – comentó Johnny mirándome serio yo solo estaba confundido.

\- ¿Que pasó por que no estoy en el hospital? – comenté a ver qué estaba en mi habitación en vez de un hospital.

\- Eso quisiéramos saber, cuando me hablaste por teléfono estábamos a camino a verte para dejarte a Robby y en cuando llegamos estabas inconsciente con la pierna destrozada y rápido llamamos a la ambulancia allí para ir al hospital y tuvieron que operarte de emergencia por que tuviste cuatro facturas en tu pierna, todo salió bien no te preocupes y el doctor pensó que la mejor manera de reponerte fue que te lleváramos a casa y allí te cuidaríamos mejor Daniel ahora si dinos qué paso para que acabarás así – comentó ahora preocupado a ver mi mirada estaba entre sorprendida pálida, sorprendido por que fue la primera vez que me llamaba Daniel y la segunda por que no me esperaba que ese bastardo me rompió la pierna por cuartas facturas.

\- Pues Kreese pasó, estaba esperando a Robby cuando ese miserable de Kreese vino y me atacó y me rompió la pierna – comenté triste viendo mi pierna de seguro estaré acostado por mucho tiempo en mi cama observo de nuevo a Johnny y veo que sus puños estaban bien apretados y tenía un enorme enojo en su rostro nunca lo había visto enojado antes.

\- Ese miserable maldito y supongo que vino para vengase de mi - comentó furioso y moviéndose por todo el cuarto y entre Robby y yo lo mirábamos preocupados.

\- En realidad vino para vengarse de mi no de ti Johnny – comenté y veo que se para y me ve con una incredulidad en su rostro y se acerca de nuevo a mi.

\- Qué quieres decir con esto, Kreese me odia a mi no a ti LaRusso – comentó furioso y se sentó en la silla a lado de la cama para mirarme y veía que Robby estaba incómodo.

\- Robby por ir no ves algo de televisión o preparas algo para que comas después de todos tus clases estarán canceladas hasta que me recupere – comenté triste y veo que Johnny lo nota ya que me da una mirada preocupada.

\- Seguro que estarás bien señor Larusso – comentó tímido y yo sonrío un poco.

\- Por supuesto ahora tengo que hablar con tu padre de algo importante – comenté y veo que Johnny me vuelve a ver.

\- Así es Robby prepáranos algo de comer de seguro Daniel quiera comer algo – comentó yo lo miro con incredulidad en mi rostro no esperando que Johnny se preocupaba por mi es increíble lo que una Fractura pueda provocar para ver a Johnny angustiado por mi.

\- Esta bien papa ahora vuelvo – comentó sonriendo antes de acercarse y abrazarme con cuidado de no lastimarme más yo le correspondo el abrazo sorprendido- me alegro que estés bien Sensei ahora nosotros te cuidaremos hasta que mejores – comentó apartándose y dejarnos solos y entre Johnny y yo nos estábamos mirando hasta que comenzó hablar.

\- Ahora si explícame como es eso que Kreese te odia – volvió a decir serio yo solo trago saliva antes de hablar.

\- Pues no viste la manera que me vio cuando te vencí en el torneo del 84, además que arruine su reputación cerrando su Dojo, aparte de que lo humillé de nuevo en el año 85 con otro de sus estudiantes por esa razón me lastimó y me odia Johnny – comenté serio y mirando de pronto mis nudillos derecho las cicatrices que pasó en ese año desde que él y Silver me torturaron uniéndome a Cobra Kai para vengarse de mi, veo que la mirada enojada de Johnny se desvanecía antes de verme con mucha preocupación en su rostro y miraba mi mano con cicatrices llevándola a su boca y besa mis cicatrices yo siento que me sonrojo por su delicadeza a mi mano antes dejarla caer con suavidad a mi pecho.

\- No lo puedo creer que agarro tanto su odio hacia ti después de que mis amigos y yo nos fuimos de su dojo, parte de esto fue mi culpa que te hayan lastimado – comentó Johnny mirándome con arrepentimiento en su rostro yo llevo mi mano a la suya y la aprieto esperando su rechazo, pero Johnny no la apartó me devolvió el apretón de manos y eso hace que un calor entrara por mi cuerpo.

\- Para nada esto es tu culpa Johnny no te culpes, solo fue mi culpa por entrometerme en su vida nada de esto es tu culpa – comenté con voz ronca y Johnny lo nota ya que agarra un vaso de agua y me da de beber y yo le agradezco con la mirada.

\- Por supuesto que si lo es, si no te hubiera lastimado desde que fuimos adolescentes y te haya desafiado en ese torneo ahora mismo no estarías en esta cama con una pierna Rota LaRusso – comentó todavía enojado y a mi me dolía mucho verlo así por que nada de esto tiene que ver ojalá nos hubiéramos echo amigos antes en ver de enemigos.

\- No te culpo Johnny ni por mi pierna y lo que pasamos desde que fuimos más jóvenes, ojalá nos hubiéramos echo amigos en ese entonces es lo único que me arrepiento, así que Johnny qué tal si dejamos la culpa y el pasado atrás y qué tal si comenzamos ser amigos- si no tuviera su amor prefiero tener la amistad de Johnny aunque en el fondo sabía que mi corazón estaría roto por que no sería correspondido. 

\- No quiero ser tu amigo LaRusso – comentó y siento que ahora si mismo quería morirme no puedo creer lo que estaba escuchando obvio que no quería ser mi amigo y después de todo lo hice perder en ese torneo siento que las lágrimas caían en mis ojos y no importaba que las viera.

\- Esta bien entonces puedes irte jamás hablaremos de esto de nuevo – comenté y volteó mi cabeza para lamentar mi patética vida en que momento todo se fue al demonio, no se en que momento pasó esto pero yo sabía que ahora en adelante estaré más deprimido que antes, no sé en qué momento estuve así hasta que ciento unas suave manos agarraba mi cabeza con suavidad y miraba unos enormes ojos azules mirándome y Johnny me estaba sonriendo yo lo miro sorprendido ya que me dijo que no quería ser mi amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo espero que les guste.

\- No quiero ser tu amigo Daniel, por que quiero ser más qué eso – comentó a ver mi cara de confusión antes de besarme yo estoy completamente en estado dé shock Johnny acaba de besarme en mi más profundos sueños pensé que me besaría y yo por instinto le correspondo el beso lo estaba esperando desde hace treinta años este momento en que Johnny me besará y con eso podría morir feliz.

\- ¿Que fue eso? – comenté recuperando el aliento y ver que la sonrisa se le hacía más grande yo de seguro también tenía una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.

\- Pues fue un beso LaRusso apoco ya no sabes que es un beso – comentó riendo a ver cómo me sonrojaba.

\- Por supuesto que se lo que es un beso Johnny pero por que fue eso si tú me odiabas desde que me viste por primera vez en esa playa hace tantos años – comenté enderezándome y tratando de no lastimarme mi pierna y Johnny lo nota ya que él me acomoda bien en la cama y hace que lo mire asombrado no esperando que él me ayudara.

\- Puede que no te odiaba Daniel, en ese entonces yo sentía unos enormes sentimientos hacia ti más que odio y como era los años ochenta me lincharían al saber que me enamoré de un chico, por eso me comporté como un verdadero patan contigo desde que te vi en la playa y me comporté como un tremendo estupido en la manera de como te traté en empujarte en un Barranco y golpearte con mis amigos cuánto lo siento Daniel por todo lo que te hice y se que no merezco tu amor de la manera de que me comporté contigo – comentó y veo un enorme arrepentimiento en su rostro al saber por todo lo que me hizo yo llevo mi mano a la suya y lo jalo para que se acerque su cara cerca de la mía.

\- Por supuesto que te perdono y te comprendo yo también me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi y ya sabía que ese año nos iban a odiar por ser bisexuales y por eso salí con Ali para que no descubrieran mis preferencias, pero siempre pensé en ti y en cuando te volví a ver en LaRusso Auto volvieron mis sentimientos por ti tanto que acabé de divorciándome de Amanda y me alejara de mis hijos, pero no te culpes nada de eso no es tu culpa – pare a ver que iba a reclamarme de eso yo solo le doy un beso corto en sus labios – aunque si me dolió mucho nuestro reencuentro cuando comenzaste a pelear conmigo no solo por Robby si no por nuestros problemas pero sabes Johnny jamás cambiaría ese reencuentro por nada en el mundo ya que si no fuera por eso ahora estaría un matrimonio infeliz muchas gracias Johnny por volver a mi vida – comenté sonriendo antes de besarlo y él me corresponde el beso cuando sale de su aturdimiento y me besa con cuidado de no lastimarme la pierna hasta sepáranos por un poco de aire y nos volvemos a sonreír antes de apartarse yo lo miro con tristeza en mi rostro antes de que vuelva a sonreír a ver cómo se acuesta a lado mío de la cama y acerca mi cabeza en su pecho yo suspiro feliz y más cuando acaricia mi cabello con suavidad.

\- No gracias a ti por perdóname Daniel a pesar de todo lo que te hice fue por que te amaba y en esos tiempos no se permitía amar el mismo género pero nunca deje de pensar en ti y en cuando a nuestro reencuentro lamento mucho la forma que te trate estaba enojado con todo lo que me pasó con Kreese, con mi ex y con Robby que al pesar que soy su padre prefirió entrenar contigo – llevo un dedo a mi boca a ver que iba interrumpir yo solo lo miro con ojos de gatito abandonado que hizo reír a Johnny antes de continuar – y aunque al principio si estuve enojado, no podía estar más que orgulloso de Robby por elegirte a ti como su Sensei, eres un gran maestro LaRusso, Robby me a contado todo de tus enseñanzas y me alegro de ver a mi hijo feliz a tu lado, y eso es lo que quiero ahora que seamos una familia que me dices Daniel déjame reponerte estos treinta cuatro años que estuvimos separados te prometo que te amare y te cuidare de que nadie mas te haga daño te lo juro como que me dejo de llamarme Johnny Lawrence si no cumplo esta promesa – comentó eso último serio y yo lo miraba a asombrado jamás pensé que Johnny me diría eso en mis más profundo estaba pensando que era un sueño pero con mi pierna fracturada sabía que era muy real llevo mis labios a los suyos y lo beso y él me corresponde el beso ansioso.

\- Por supuesto que quiero que formemos una familia contigo y Robby pero él estará de acuerdo en nuestra relación – comenté temeroso, mis hijos no lo aceptarán y si Robby tampoco lo haría aunque es un poco absurdo ya que él se preocupó a verme así y además se alegró que estuviera bien, veo que Johnny se ríe y me abraza más a él y me besa en mi frente.

\- Por supuesto que lo aceptaré Sr.LaRusso tu eres como un segundo padre para mi y se muy bien como amas tanto a mi padre lo he visto en tus ojos tristes cada vez que veías a mi padre de lejos – comentó Robby entrando al cuarto con una enorme charola llena de sándwiches en ellas y refrescos, y yo lo miro incrédulo al saber que Robby sabía que tenía sentimientos por Johnny aparte que me ve como un segundo padre para el. 

\- Lo estás diciendo en serio Robby no te molesta que salga con tu padre – comenté todavía no creyendo en sus palabra y veo que la sonrisa tanto la de Robby y su padre se hacían más grandes, mientras Robby dejaba la charola en mi regazo con cuidado y sentaba en la silla donde antes estaba sentado Johnny.

\- Por supuesto que hablo en serio yo jamás te mentiría Sensei – comentó serio yo solo saco una sonrisa.

\- De verdad que no mientes, te recuerdo que cuando comencé a entrenarte nunca me dijiste que Johnny era tu padre – comenté por pura casualidad viendo como el rostro de Robby se ponía en blanco y Johnny comenzaba a reírse yo le imitó.

\- Si te lo decía capaz no me hubieras entrenado como tu alumno – comentó con un puchero y eso hizo que nos riéramos más por su expresión.

\- Puede ser que no pero tú me demostraste que no eres como el – comenté revolviéndole su cabello y veo que seguía haciendo sus pucheros y nosotros nos reímos.

\- Así es Robby demostraste ser mejor que yo en todos los aspectos y aunque al principio si me enojé que entrenaras con Daniel, en el fondo siempre te apoye en que entrenaras con él por que es un gran maestro – comentó después de un tiempo Johnny, y yo me sonrojo por sus palabras.

\- No digas eso Johnny por que no lo soy además solo entreno a Robby no puedes decir que soy un gran maestro – comenté inseguro de mi mismo siempre me pasa cuando alguien me dice cumplidos no soy tan Perfecto como todos piensan que soy, veo que tanto Johnny y Robby me ven incrédulo por lo que confesé.

\- Como puedes decirte esto Daniel, tu eres genial como sensei te he visto como entrenas a Robby y aunque tengas solo a mi hijo, no te hace menos importante y no retiro lo dicho eres un gran maestro hasta mejor que yo y eso no lo admito a cualquiera Daniel – me dijo serio como que no le gusto lo que dije sobre mi mismo.

\- Así es eres uno de los maestros que he tenido Sr.LaRusso y no lo cambiaria por nada, después de que me salvaste de esos bravucones te he admirado tanto que por eso quiero ser como tu cuando crezca así que no digas eso que no lo eres por que es una gran mentira – comentó a decir también enojado y entre Johnny y yo lo miramos asombrados no esperando que dijera eso yo siento un enorme calor en mi pecho al saber que Robby me admiraba tanto.

\- En serio eso piensan en mi – dije temeroso por que yo nunca pensé que sería tan bueno como el Sr.Miyagi.

\- Que si LaRusso yo no sé por qué eres tan inseguro a ti mismo pero Robby y yo te lo decimos eres un gran Sensei y si tú maestro estuviera aquí contigo te diría lo mismo Daniel- comentó Johnny y yo me sonrojo por que en parte tenía razón si él Sr. Miyagi estuviera aquí me regañaría por mi inseguridad hacia mí mismo, además antes de que falleciera me confesó que siempre estuvo orgulloso de mi y me veía como el hijo que jamás tuvo y debo decir que me conmovió mucho por que yo lo veía como un segundo padre para mi y me dolió mucho que muriera.

\- Pues no sé que decir – comenté saliendo de mis pensamientos de mi maestro para ver que ambos me miraban preocupados.

\- No tienes que decir nada Daniel solo que ya no te sientas inseguro De ti mismo y ahora es momento de comer – comentó Johnny agarrando un sándwich y comienza a comer, seguido de Robby yo la verdad no tenía hambre ya sea por mis problemas alimenticios o de que ahora estoy triste recordando al señor Miyagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer se aprecia mucho que lo hayan leído completo😊


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo más

\- Gracias pero no tengo hambre – comenté temeroso por que tenía el presentimiento que Johnny me va a casi obligar para que coma algo.

\- LaRusso debes de comer no has tocado alimento durante dos días desde que estuviste inconsciente – comentó serio terminado un sándwich y mirándome con preocupación en su rostro, yo solo miraba asombrado que estuve dormido dos días completos.

\- Estuve inconsciente dos días – comenté a punto de levantarme de la cama y si no fuera por la mano de Johnny en mi pecho ahora creo que me lastimaría mi pierna enyesada y me dolería por un buen rato.

\- Así es LaRusso y ahora es momento que no te muevas para que no te puedas lastimarte más y debes de comer no es normal que no tengas hambre Daniel – comentó eso con una preocupación en su voz.

\- Es que en serio no tengo hambre Johnny – comentó en parte de que no comiera es que me revuelve la culpa que soy el responsable de que mi matrimonio se destruyera y de que mis hijos no quieran verme de nuevo por lastimar a su madre y en parte los comprendo después de todo es su mamá y la quieran defender.

\- Daniel sabes que si tienes algún problema me puedes decir, ahora que somos novios – comentó yo me sonrojo aun más cuando menciono la palabra novios.

\- ¿Novios? – pregunto sin poder creer lo que escuchaba nos llamó novios.

\- Por supuesto que eres mi novio o acaso no lo quieres ser – me comentó Johnny con una mirada de perro abandonado yo lo abrazo tanto como mi pierna me lo permita.

\- Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novio Johnny solo fue que fue muy sorprendido escucharlo de tu boca eso es todo, te amo Johnny y quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado – sonreí a ver su mirada incrédula antes que me besara y yo le correspondió el beso ansioso.

\- Entonces dime Daniel ya que somos novios que es lo que te sucede me preocupas mucho que no quieras comer – comentó con una tristeza en su mirada a ver que de verdad si se preocupaba por mi y yo solo agacho la mirada avergonzado.

\- Si Sensei nos estás preocupando a los dos además que te he visto muy triste todos los días que vengo a practicar Karate y no me gusta verte así deprimido queremos ayudarte – comentó Robby y levanto a ver que la mirada de Robby estaba igual que triste que la de Johnny y eso hizo que me sintiera más culpable.

\- ¿En serio esta tan mal Robby? – Pregunto Johnny ahora incrédulo al saber que no sabía de mi situación yo me sentía más avergonzado era lo único que no quería que supiera Johnny, con mis problemas no quería ser una carga para ellos.

\- Si papá, apenas si come y si se alimenta es es solo un sándwich y también duerme poco lo he visto con unas enormes ojeras en sus ojos y más cuando le pregunto el solo me responde que está bien cuando yo veo que no lo está – comentó Robby respondiéndole a su padre viéndome como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara por completo.

\- Daniel por que te estás haciendo esto a ti mismo, nos preocupas tanto LaRusso dinos por que te estás dañándote – pregunto mirándome profundamente en sus ojos azules y yo ya no aguantaba más toda mi vida se desmoronó en estos momentos.

\- Por que es mi culpa que mi divorcio se haya acabado y de que mis hijos estén distanciados de mi no los he visto desde nos divorciamos y fue hace cinco meses no puedo vivir con la culpa de que mis hijos me odien por eso no puedo comer y dormir tranquilo sabiendo que Sam y Anthony me odian y no quieran verme por eso no duermo y como bien tengo el remordimiento de la culpa – respondí con lágrimas en mis ojos sacando todo el dolor que estaba en mi corazón de que mis hijos no estuvieran conmigo y que me amen como yo los amo a ellos veo dos pares de ojos me miran sorprendidos y preocupados y rápido Robby quita la charola de comida de mi regazo y la pone en la mesita de la noche antes de que Johnny me volviera acercar a sus brazos para abrazarme y así comenzará a llorar más fuerte en su pecho, liberando todas mis emociones que tenía por dentro.

No se cuánto tiempo estuve llorando en su pecho puede que fuera por horas hasta que por fin deje de llorar y mire a Johnny a los ojos que todavía tenía una enorme preocupación en su rostro volteó a ver a Robby y observo que ya no estaba en la habitación quizás para darnos más privacidad entre Johnny y yo, solo vuelvo a mirarlo y sienta un beso en mi frente que hace que sonría un poco.

\- Daniel esto no es tu culpa me oyes, yo fui el que llego a tu vida y arruino tu matrimonio no debes de culparte por esto solo es mi culpa me oyes así que deja de hacerte esto a ti mismo por que nos duele verte así – comentó Johnny mirándome con culpabilidad en su rostro.

\- Para nada arruinaste mi matrimonio ya estaba mal desde antes de que nos reencontramos y en cuando apareciste empeoro pero no fue tu Culpa no te culpes Johnny por que me harás sentirme más mal de lo que estoy – comenté con más lágrimas caían en mi rostro y Johnny me las limpio por sus besos y me saco una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Con la condición que dejes de culparte de lo qué pasó y comiences a vivir de nuevo Daniel cuando te vi inconsciente en el piso de tu dojo estabas muy delgado y con unas ojeras en tus ojos, te estás dejando morir y eso no está bien mi amor, por favor si me amas tanto, lucha por salir adelante en todo momento estaré a tu lado y te ayudaré a que salgas de esta depresión que tienes que me dices me dejarás cuidarte Daniel- comentó Johnny y yo lo miro con más lágrimas en los ojos, no creyendo que la persona que alguna vez me hizo tanto daño en mi adolescencia estaría muy preocupado por mi y que me ama y quiera cuidarme nunca pensé eso de Johnny y yo llevo mis manos a su cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- Por supuesto que quiero vivir y más ahora que estoy contigo, por favor ayúdame Johnny ya no quiero sentirme miserable – comenté entre sollozos sintiendo sus besos en todo mi rostro y hace que lo vea y tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Por supuesto que te ayudare mi amor juntos vamos a luchar para que seas ese Daniel tan imperativo que eras cuando eras un adolescente y no parabas de hablar lo recuerdas – comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro yo lo imitó y si que lo recordaba nunca paraba de hablar y más cuando estaba nervioso o asustado.

\- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo Johnny y recuerdo haberte irritado por mi voz – comenté sonriendo al recordar que un día lo desesperé tanto que por un momento pensé me iba a pegar para callarme, pero solo se fue enojado y me rio y como si Johnny lo recordara también se rio.

\- Oh si que lo recuerdo LaRusso no parabas de hablar de cómo fueron tus vacaciones con Ali y yo tuve que escuchar su conversación por que estaba a lado tuyo en la clase y parecías el conejito energizer que no se le acababa la energía fue increíble que en medio de la clase no hubieras saltado alegremente mientras hablabas – comentó Johnny feliz y yo sonriendo por ese comentario y me sonrojo por que Johnny me comparó con una marca de pilas sobre todo de ese conejo blanco que tenía tanta energía que yo y Johnny me devuelve la sonrisa y más a ver ese sonrojo que me provocó y me besa en mi frente yo sonrío aun más grande feliz de que por fin tenía a Johnny a mi lado.

\- A quien llamas Conejito – hice un puchero no podía evitarlo Johnny se ríe de mi rostro y me da un corto beso para después continuar hablando- Hasta que tuviste que salir corriendo cuando acabo la clase de historia si lo recuerdo muy bien – comenté entre risas y veo que Johnny me ve con amor en sus ojos y me besa y yo le correspondo el beso jamás me cansaré de besarlo era como una droga que jamás podía desacéreme y más por sus adictivos labios.

\- Así es y ahora amor es hora que comas algo para que vuelvas ser ese Daniel hablador de que tanto me enamore – comentó cuando nos separamos del beso y me agarro un sándwich y me dio de comer yo me sonrojo cuando apenas noto lo que me ha estado diciendo.

\- Me has dicho amor – comenté sonrojado cuando termine de masticar mi sándwich y veo que Johnny también se sonrojaba y me da una risa nerviosa.

\- Si, al menos que no quería que te llame así – comentó tímido y yo le sonrío antes de llevar mis labios a los suyos y lo vuelva a besar.

\- Claro que puedes llamarme amor es solo que me sorprendió que me llamaras así eso fue todo nunca pensé que fueras tan romántico – dije sonrojado mientras me comía otro sándwich que Johnny me pasó.

\- Puedo ser romántico si me lo propongo y más si eres tu LaRusso – comentó serio y yo sonrío a ver cómo se sonrojaba aun más.

\- Lo sé y por eso te amo más por esto Johnny – comenté sonriendo y comiendo y Johnny me imita y comienza a comer, comimos como seis sándwich más y me llene completamente – estoy lleno Johnny no creo que pueda comer más por hoy – comenté tomando algo de refresco ante de que Johnny lo dejara en la mesita y me volvía abrazar en sus brazos y yo suspiro feliz.

\- Bueno pues no comiste durante días es normal que te llenarás tan rápido estoy orgulloso de ti mi amor – sonrío aun más cuando me llama amor.

\- ¿Y donde estará Robby? – cambie el tema después de que comimos no habíamos escuchado de Robby en su cuarto y eso me preocupaba.

\- Debe estar afuera en el jardín meditando quieres que lo busque- comentó viendo mi mirada preocupada.

\- Por favor sé que es tu hijo pero creo que lo incomode en la forma en que confesé en como me sentía – comenté avergonzado y sienta que un beso en mi frente.

\- Para nada Daniel lo incomodaste solo quiso darte tu espacio él te quiere mucho y vio lo asustado que estabas así que decidió darnos un tiempo a solas pero ahora lo busco descansa un poco que también debes de dormir – comentó Johnny preocupado yo le sonrío.

\- Muchas gracias Johnny te amo – comenté cerrando los ojos y antes de quedarme dormido escucho esas palabras que hacen sacarme una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Yo también te amo Daniel –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer si es que lo leen


	5. Chapter 5

No sé cuánto tiempo tiempo estuve dormido hasta que comienzo a escuchar voces y con eso abro lo ojos para ver qué estaba Johnny discutiendo con Robby.

\- Deberías haberme avisado antes donde irías no sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos cuando saliste de la habitación de LaRusso pensábamos que estabas meditando afuera – comentó Johnny serio yo solo finjo estar dormido ya que no notaron que me desperté.

\- Quería darle una sorpresa al Sensei no pensé que me iban a recibir así – comentó y yo estaba intrigado de que estaban hablando y cuál sería mi sorpresa pero aun así sigo fingiendo estar dormido.

\- Y como no si eres el hijo de la persona que destruyo el matrimonio de LaRusso ellos no quieren saber nada de mi o de Daniel – comentó frustrado yo abro los ojos al pensar que Robby fue a ver a mi familia.

\- Yo solo quería que sus hijos supieran que su padre estaba herido no pensé que la ex me corriera de la casa antes de que pudiera hablar con ellos – comentó Robby y yo siento que ya estaban cayendo lágrimas en mis ojos yo sabía bien que Amanda no dejaría que mis hijos se acercaran a mi.

\- Yo sabía bien que ellos me odiarían ya déjalo así Robby – comenté sollozando y haciendo que tanto Johnny y Robby saltaron del susto al ver que ya estaba despierto y escuchando su platica enseguida veo que Johnny vuelve estar a mi lado y me abraza a él yo lo dejo hacer mientras sigue llorando en su pecho.

\- No, tu lo que mereces es que tus hijos te vean Daniel, y se que ahora no quieren verte pero no pierdas las esperanzas amor ya verás que tus hijos vuelven a ti – comentó Johnny acariciando mi cabello oscuro yo solo sigue sollozando en su pecho.

\- Lo siento que no pudiera darte la sorpresa en que vieras a tu hijos Sr. LaRusso – comentó triste Robby yo volteó a ver y su expresión hizo que se me rompiera el corazón al verlo decaído.

\- No es tu culpa Robby sé que hiciste lo que fuera para que pudieras que vinieran a verme no pongas esa cara y muchas gracias lo que hiciste aunque no funcionó bien te tengo a ti y a tu padre y con eso estoy feliz – comenté dándole una pequeña sonrisa y veo que me imita y agarra mi mano con suavidad.

\- Aun así debía de haber echo más por ti no me gusta verte triste sin tus hijos Sensei – comentó Robby serio y eso hace que crezca mi sonrisa.

\- Lo sé Robby pero tarde o temprano mis hijos me verán – comenté sonriendo y ya veo que su sonrisa se hacía más grande a ver que estaba sonriendo más que antes.

\- Ya verás que así será mi Daniel ya no te pongas triste que nos duele verte así – comentó Johnny mientras seguía acariciando mi cabello con suavidad yo suspiro feliz teniendo Johnny y Robby consolándome.

\- Esta bien tratare de ser fuerte por ustedes – murmure y estaba a punto de volverme quedarme dormido con sus caricias hasta entonces escucho que tocan por la puerta yo abro los ojos confundidos de quien podía ser y Johnny y Robby también lo estaban.

\- Iré a ver quien es ahorita vuelvo – comentó Robby saliendo del cuarto dejándonos solos yo estaba nervioso y Johnny lo noto ya que me ve con preocupación en su rostro.

\- Estás bien Daniel te veo nervioso – me pregunto Johnny viéndome preocupado yo solo lo miro asustado.

\- Y si es Kreese que viene a golpearme de nuevo – comenté asustado y estaba comenzando a temblar y Johnny me abraza más a él cuando ve que estoy a punto de entrar en pánico.

\- Si es el lo voy a golpear hasta que no se pueda mover nunca más Daniel tu tranquilo amor, no debes de tener miedo aquí estoy para protegerte de que nadie mas te haga daño te lo juro como me dejo de llamarme Johnny Lawrence y no cumpla esa promesa – comentó más serio y me beso en mi frente y yo suspiro en su pecho, todavía temblando un poco.

\- Se que lo harás Johnny pero ten mucho cuidado no quiero que te lastime mucho si es Kreese – comenté preocupado y veo que me sonríe.

\- No me pasara nada Daniel te lo prometo – me sonrío yo le imitó cuando nos besamos.


	6. Chapter 6

No se cuánto tiempo nos estábamos besando hasta que pasos entraban a la habitación y tuvimos que dejar de besarnos y cuando veo quien es siento que me voy a desmayar ya que fueron Mis hijos que habían llegado mirándome preocupados y a lado estaba Robby tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de su cara.

\- Papa – gritaron Sam y Anthony mientras comenzaban a correr a mi y me abrazaban d con cuidado de no lastimarme la pierna y yo sentía que las lágrimas comenzaba a caer en mis ojos y ahora de felicidad mientras les devolvía el abrazo y observaba entre ojo que Johnny me estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro quería besarla ahora mismo si no fuera por que mis hijos estaban aquí conmigo.

\- Sam, Anthony están aquí de verdad están aquí conmigo – dije entre lágrimas mientras los abrazaba con fuerza en mis brazos.

\- Por supuesto que estamos aquí papá – comentó Sam separándose de nuestros brazos y mirándome preocupada.

\- Johnny nos aviso lo que te paso por mensaje de texto después de que mi madre no dejo que Robby hablara con nosotros – comentó Anthony abrazándome yo le correspondo el abrazo y beso su frente aunque eso me dejó sorprendido no esperaba que Johnny tuviera el número de mis hijos y le llamara y también Robby estaba asombrado.

\- En serio hiciste esto para mi Johnny - pregunto entre lágrimas besando Anthony antes de apartarse y ahora estaba abrazando a Sam y veía que la enorme sonrisa de Johnny era más grande de lo costumbre.

\- Por supuesto que si por qué te amo y como te dije antes odio verte triste y lo único que quiero es hacerte Feliz, aunque no espere que mi hijo también tuviera las mismas intenciones que yo en traer a tus hijos, cuando vi que el plan de Robby no funcionó le escribí a Sam, ya cuando estábamos a camino a la casa – comentó Johnny sonriéndome y besándome en mi frente.

\- Muchas gracias Johnny no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste con esto de verdad gracias- comenté dándole mi gran sonrisa que era sólo para el.

\- No me agradezcas lo hice por que te amo y no me gustaba verte triste amor por eso lo hice para ver esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro Daniel – me respondió yo solo lo beso sin apartar a Anthony de mi abrazo hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire y nos sonreímos.

\- Y sabes lo mejor de todo papa – comentó Anthony apartándose de mí y se iba con su hermana afuera y veía que traían unas maletas yo solo labró los ojos más grande de lo normal.

\- Ahora vamos a vivir contigo y vamos a cuidarte de ahora en adelante – comentó Sam yo me quede mirándolos incrédulo debo de estar soñando pero se que era muy real debido a mi pierna fracturada.

\- Pero y su madre sabe de esto – comenté saliendo de mi asombro y sentía que Johnny me seguía abrazando y se lo agradezco con la mirada mientras veía a mis niños sonriendo.

\- Si, después de que te defendimos cuando hablo mal de ti por que eres homosexual y que no nos querías por estar con el sensei Lawrence y que lo amabas más a él, pero cuando nos escribió él sensei nos dijo lo tanto que sufriste por nosotros el tiempo que te alejamos de ti nos contó que no comías y dormías por nosotros y allí nos dimos cuenta de como nos comportamos contigo y confrontamos a mamá hasta que se dio por vencía por nosotros y nos dejó aquí Papá y bueno aquí estamos ahora para amarte y decirte de cuánto lo siento de la forma de como te tratamos Anthony y yo – termino decir Sam y yo la miro asombrado no esperaba esas palabras y de que me hayan defendido de Amanda no lo podía creer pero sabía que era verdad.

\- Y no les importa que yo sea bisexual y que esté con Johnny- pregunto temeroso por que todo esto comenzó desde antes que me volviera encontrarme con el, observo como las sonrisas de mis hijos crecían en su rostro.

\- Por supuesto que no papá tú lo amas y si él te hace feliz que somos nosotros para negarlo aparte también te perdimos perdón por la forma que te tratamos cuando supimos de tus preferencias sexuales, es que no lo podíamos creer y fue difícil asimilarlo y a pesar que estuvimos separados por tanto tiempo sentimos culpa por la forma de como te tratamos y si no fuera por hoy cuando el sensei nos mandó ese mensaje creo que ahora no estaríamos aquí contigo pidiéndote perdón, por favor perdonamos papá no fue nuestra intención en hacerte daño por no estes indiferencia en serio estamos arrepentidos de la forma en como nos comportamos contigo y espero que algún día nos puedas perdonar – termino decir Sam mirándome triste y Anthony igual en serio se veían que estaban arrepentidos como yo lo estaba tiempo atrás siento el abrazo de Johnny se apretaba y yo lo volteó a ver y me sonríe antes de darme un beso en mi frente antes de volver a enfrentarme a mis hijos.

\- Por supuesto que los perdono son mis hijos y los amo tanto a ti y Anthony siempre los perdonaré por que soy su padre que no se les olvide que siempre los amare mis niños ustedes son los más importantes de mi vida que nunca se les olvide cuánto los amo y muchas gracias por aceptarme como soy sé que no fue fácil pero aun así les agradezco con todo el corazón que acepten a Johnny y a Robby como parte de la familia – comenté con una enorme sonrisa cuando veo que de nuevo me abrazan y me corresponde el abrazo.

\- Si ellos te hacen feliz no somos nosotros que lo vamos a impedirlo, se ven lo mucho que se aman – comentó Anthony cuando separaron del abrazo y nos miraba con sonrisas en su rostro.

\- Así es papá tu lo que más mereces es que seas feliz y si es con el sensei Lawrence mucho mejor – comentó Sam besando mi frente y eso hace que me crezca más la sonrisa y vea cómo Johnny también la tenía y sus mejillas estaban rojas tanto que me hizo reír y mas cuando hace un puchero.

\- Me alegro tanto que soy tu fuente de diversión LaRusso – comentó fingiendo enojo antes de reír el también y me besa en los labios yo le correspondo el beso ansioso.

\- Bueno nosotros nos retiramos a descansar para que ustedes continúen besándose – comentó Anthony y nos separamos del beso sonrojados y antes decir algo los tres adolescentes nos dejaron solos.

\- Bueno eso no es lo que esperaba en absoluto – comenté después de unos momento cuando nuestros hijos salieron del cuarto.

\- ¿Que no esperabas LaRusso? - me pregunto a ver qué estaba confundido.

\- De como mis hijos te hayan aceptado así de fácil – comenté saliendo de mi aturdimiento to y veo que me sonríe y me besa en mi frente.

\- Es que soy irresistible Y nadie puede con mis encantos – comentó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Eres un idiota – respondí pero sin dejar de sonreír a ver que se reía y me acercaba más a él con cuidado de no lastimarme más mi pierna.

\- Pero soy tu idiota – comentó sonriendo llevando sus labios a los míos y me besa y yo le correspondo el beso ansioso.

\- Así es eres mío y de nadie más Johnny Lawrence- respondí entre besos.

\- Así que estamos así de posesivos no es así LaRusso – comentó sorprendido pero aun así no dejaba caer esa sonrisa que me enamora aun más.

\- Estás en lo correcto eres mío como yo soy tuyo Johnny – respondí sonriendo antes de que me vuelva a besar.

\- Pues mas te vale que lo digas en serio por qué pateare el trasero si alguien se lleva lo que es mío y eso te incluye a ti LaRusso – comentó serio y eso hace que me sonroje a ver esa mirada tan caliente en su hermoso rostro.

\- Lo sé y te agradezco que hayas estado conmigo desde que me encontraste afuera del dojo a pesar que me dijiste cosas malas por el teléfono y que no querías saber nada más de mi – comenté cambiando el tema por que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo no quería que lo molestara mas, veo que la seriedad de Johnny cambió a una arrepentida y me abrazo más a él sintiendo un beso en mi frente.

\- Lo siento mucho si te lastime por teléfono es que estaba teniendo un mal día y cuando vi tu llamada saqué mi enojo por ti, pero cuando escuche tu angustia de dolor Daniel me preocupe tanto por ti que tuve que romper las leyes de la velocidad y fui tan rápido como pude para verte se me rompió el corazón verte inconsciente y con una pierna rota que lo primero que hice fue correr y abrazarte en mis brazos hasta que Robby me convenció en llamar la ambulancia, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy en como te hice daño pero te juro que jamás te volveré a lastimarte Daniel si confías en mi – comentó viéndome con una mirada triste y a mi se me rompía el corazón a verlo así, y no podía creer lo que me había pasado cuando había perdido el conocimiento y lo mucho que Johnny se preocupó por mí en seguida lo abrazo y lo beso él se queda unos segundos paralizado antes de corresponder mi beso.

\- Por supuesto que confío en ti y siempre lo haré Johnny y siempre quiero estar contigo Lawrence – comenté acercando mis labios a los suyos y él me sonríe.

\- Yo también quiero estar siempre contigo, Te amo Daniel LaRusso – comentó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Yo también te amo Johnny Lawrence – y con eso sellamos nuestra declaración con un beso.

Y ahora en adelante soy completamente feliz tenía de vuelta a mis hijos que me quería de como soy y también tenía a Robby que es como otro hijo para mí desde que le estoy enseñando karate pero sobre todo tenía al amor de mi vida que desde que fuimos adolescentes me hizo la vida imposible ahora era mi novio y no cambiaré por nada en el mundo, y tuvo que pasar treinta cuatro años para volvérmelo a reencontrar de nuevo y somos tan diferentes y a pesar que sufrimos tanto en el pasado ahora lo tenía devuelta conmigo a pesar de que fue Kreese que si no me hubiera roto mi pierna de seguro ahora no estaríamos juntos Johnny y yo y creo que por primera vez agradezco a Kreese por que ahora ya tenía al amor de mi vida a mi lado a Johnny Lawrence.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a los que leyeron este fic se los agradezco mucho que tomarán su tiempo por leerlo

**Author's Note:**

> espero que les haya gustado el capítulo gracias por leer.


End file.
